


和煦如夏日 | As Kind as Summer

by tatyafinwe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Friendship, Gen, Plot - Bittersweet, Post-War of the Ring, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatyafinwe/pseuds/tatyafinwe
Summary: 戒指维雅的力量在魔戒被毁后消逝，格罗芬德尔寻找着其它方式来帮助埃尔隆德。





	1. 树丛边

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Kind as Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759012) by [snowballjane (spycandy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spycandy/pseuds/snowballjane). 



**树丛边**

1421年，3月25号

 

格罗芬德尔大步穿过伊姆拉缀斯的花园，毫不在意倾注的大雨。被浸湿了的土地在他脚下沙沙作响，泥土高高地溅到了他的袍子上，但他全部的注意力集中在别的地方，没有精力关心自己走得是不是足够安静优雅。此时此刻，他唯一关心的是埃尔隆德究竟在何处。

 

当他穿过东边空地时，他无声地狠狠斥责了自己。他本应该意识到这一天的到来，本该意识到这一天到来意味着什么。但直到接近晚上，他才听到消息说, 比尔博突然地感到难受和悲伤。也是在那时他才意识到，他这一整天都没有看见埃尔隆德。

 

他搜索了图书馆，私人的休息室，和所有渴望独处的人都会选择的安静地点。然而屋内哪里都没有他的痕迹。于是现在，不管这无比糟糕的天气，他在室外搜索花园。

 

无休止的冰凉雨滴从铅色的天空中倾倒而下，让格罗芬德尔的金色湿发贴到了他脸上。最终，在远远的距离之外，他注意到了什么东西。一开始，他以为是一片栗树林中的一块巨石。但这却不可能是块石头，因为它之前不曾在那儿。

 

他加快了脚步，直到全速跑了起来，不一会儿灵敏的精灵视力就看到了伊姆拉缀斯的主人，他半跪在一个高树之前，手掌搭在两边的树干之上。

 

他没有为格罗芬德尔的到来而移动分毫。他的灰色长袍完全被水浸湿，眼睛紧紧地闭着——他的眉毛在愤怒的专注之下紧紧皱起，在他毫无岁月痕迹的额头上印下了一道淡淡的线条。

 

格罗芬德尔往下凝视，试图理解他的朋友在做什么，埃尔隆德抬起了头。他的脸在雨滴下闪烁，所以格罗芬德尔分辨不出那肆意流淌的雨水中有没有参杂着泪水。而他也无需分辨，因为精灵领主暗灰色的眼中透露出了他的绝望。

 

“看，格罗芬德尔，”埃尔隆德说，注视着他们周围倒下的树枝，树枝上长着大大的五角叶子，叶子比晚餐盘还宽。格罗芬德尔看着。他所看到景象的让人无法置信，所以在一开始他的大脑想到了一个更不切实际的解释——也许一个200岁的老树已经厌倦了单调的绿色，开始长出花纹。当他意识到地上的树叶上的黑点昭示着更让人不安的来由时，他的心沉了下去。疫病已然在花园里落足。

 

“我什么也做不了，”埃尔隆德喃喃地说，仍旧抓着树，在大滴大滴的淋在树枝间和溅到他身上的雨滴下颤抖着。“我没法给予任何其它的力量。我甚至无法治愈一颗树。精灵戒指衰退了。我没法阻止结局的到来。”

 

他的眼睛紧紧闭着，就像在承受着痛苦，额头按在树干之上。“这个庇护所在渐渐衰落，而没有戒指维雅，我没有任何办法阻止这个过程。我没有办法阻止阴影。”

 

“阴影已经消逝了，”格罗芬德尔说，却看到埃尔隆德的嘴唇在他安慰的尝试下痛苦地颤抖，惊讶地几乎说不出话来，最后绝望中尝试选择别的话说。“这不是什么黑魔法造成的，这只是疾病，平凡的恶。“

 

“平凡的恶，”埃尔隆德说，尖刻悲伤地笑了一声，仍旧背弓着对着树。“这就是最终打败我们的东西，平凡渗透入伊姆拉缀斯。”

 

但格罗芬德尔不相信埃尔隆德的内心如他的话语般苦涩，也没有那么容易被说服。“霍比特人，”他说。

 

埃尔隆德推开了树，重重地坐到湿地上，转眼愤怒地盯着他。“他们没有什么力量，我们也不能向他们索取更多，”他说。

 

格罗芬德尔微笑。“他们当然有能力，埃尔隆德。因为他们几百年来就这么照顾着他们的树，完全不需要什么有魔力的戒指。我记得山姆怀斯是一个技艺出色的园丁，我毫不怀疑他会有些应对疫病的传统方法，也许有些能埋入土中，抹在树皮上的东西。”

 

埃尔隆德额头的皱纹消失了，现在那里显出一个靠着树留下的的脏印子，他的愁容减淡了一些。“你是说，用平凡的善来打败平凡的恶，”他说。“也许这就是事物本来该有的样子吧。”

 

“现在你说得很智慧了。”格罗芬德尔一只手往下，伸向全身湿透的一团灰色埃尔隆德。他接受了他的手，不稳地慢慢起身，嘴角微微翘了一下，露出了片刻感激的微笑。然而格罗芬德尔接着揪心地看到他的朋友往后退了几步，几乎倒下。一眨眼间，他就往前接住了黑发的精灵，帮助他站稳。

 

他们回去的旅途中沉默了半程。格罗芬德尔同伴式的搂着埃尔隆德的腰，手臂实际上支撑了他的大部分重量。他们的前方，遥远的最后之家的窗户上，灯光在被亮起，它们温暖的亮光让室内变得更加有诱惑力了。

 

“我会……格罗……所有的……我会想念这里的，想念你的。”他挤出了一团乱的词语，流露了太多情感。格罗芬德尔被这些话打破了平衡。他当然知道，知道这天终将到来，知道这无法避免。但这同样让他一时无法接受。如果有一个精灵注定被阿尔达所束缚，那一定是埃尔隆德，他为矮人，为人类敞开大门；他的兄弟，他的女儿现在也选择了凡生。

 

“你打算很快起航？”他用控制了感情的语调说，试图掩藏自己的惊讶，仿佛埃尔隆德只是宣布了他的野营计划。他感到半精灵的肩膀塌了下去，看到他额头上的淡淡皱纹重新浮现，后悔自己说得如此冷淡。现在不是懊恼于精灵命运的好时候。

 

“我很抱歉，格罗芬德尔，”埃尔隆德说。“我本不想以这样的方式告诉你。加拉徳瑞尔和米斯兰迪尔同意持戒者应该同时离开。比尔博已经受岁月侵蚀，而弗罗多——弗罗多在煎熬着。我不会让他们任何一个继续等待。没有维雅的力量，这里需要不再需要我，而且……”当他们穿过一座建在汹涌的小溪上的小桥时，他的话语渐渐低下去。

 

“凯勒布莉安，”格罗芬德尔说。

 

“是的，她在那儿。我即渴望又恐惧我在不死之地可能会发现什么。但继续停留也不会让一切变得更容易。”

 

他们沉默地走了一会儿，因为格罗芬德尔想不到任何能够安慰他，又不是猜测或谎言的话语。

 

“我只是……"埃尔隆德说，接着迟疑了。

 

“怎么了，我的朋友？”

 

“我希望我能待下去见到我的孙辈。太多我的血缘亲族，还有我的弟弟的，得在缺乏亲人陪伴的情况下长大。”他恳求的眼神转向了格罗芬德尔。“你会留下吗？至少待的足够久，给我带来他们的消息？”

 

这太难了，在那么多他的同族必定和他们的领主一起离开的同时，要停留在空空的河谷之中。但即便只为了他自己的心愿，他也乐于看顾阿尔玟和埃斯泰尔。他很希望能知道他们会繁衍下去，很希望能确定他们都满足于自己的选择。再说，他也无法拒绝这样的请求，尤其是在这样深的痛苦之下道出的。“我当然会的，”他说。

 

他们抵达了一道刻着花纹的木门，踏入了干燥的大厅。格罗芬德尔看着埃尔隆德的背影，看他走下被火把照亮的走廊，他的脚步依然有些不稳，他的肩膀塌着。

  
他本不应该还这样小心沮丧地低垂着头——尤其是现在，在他们已经取得了这样的胜利之后。格罗芬德尔愤怒地把拳头撞上了门框，希望他有什么方法能够缓解他朋友的悲伤。


	2. 火堆边

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戒指维雅的力量在魔戒被毁后消逝，格罗芬德尔寻找着其它方式来帮助埃尔隆德。

一个小时后

**火堆边**

 

埃尔隆德缩成一团，离火堆更靠近些，希望火焰带来的温暖能够融化他全身的麻木感。他所承受的不仅仅是寒冷，因为没有精灵会因为被雨浸湿而如此受寒。他怀念那力量的存在，那戒指维雅的力量。它现在只不过是一件花哨的首饰，失去的能量让他感到无比空虚，精疲力竭。木头在火焰中断裂，发出了爆裂声，火苗在大厅中投下了长长的影子。

 

他听到格罗芬德尔接近的脚步声，穿过烈火之厅中黑暗的空地。他的嘴唇浮现了一个淡淡的微笑，他的朋友必定是刻意走的那么响，告知自己他的到来。

 

“来吧，这也许会有用，“格罗芬德尔把一杯温暖的红酒放入埃尔隆德手中，坐在了火堆另一边的高背椅子上，手中也拿着一杯酒。埃尔隆德抿了一口酒，品味着辛辣的深色液体。

 

“比尔博怎么样？”他问道，感到了一阵刺痛，内疚于自己屋檐下有客人病着而没有亲自照顾。

 

“正在休息。他之前极度沮丧。”

 

“我不能给他提供任何治愈。那是我无法消除的痛苦和落失。”他说着，无能为力的感觉突然强烈地笼罩了他。他发现自己在大口吸着空气，手不由自主地颤抖着，红酒撒出了酒杯边沿。他过去一小时在努力恢复的冷静抛弃了他。“我所有的力量都不在了，不再了。”他透不过气地说。

 

“埃尔隆德，”格罗芬德尔轻柔地说。“你低估自己了。你最强大的力量从来不是来自于戒指的，而是你自己身上的。”埃尔隆德瞪视着他，摇了摇头，充满了愤怒。格罗芬德尔怎么能自以为理解他呢？他所拥有的力量一直都来自于戒指。那已经成为了他的一部分。但不在乎他愤怒的样子，另外一个精灵继续了下去。

 

“戒指把伊姆拉缀斯变成一个堡垒。你把它变成一个避难处，一个庇护所，最后家园。你为矮人，为人类，为霍比特敞开了大门。”

 

“你是一个有技巧也有力量的战士，但在战场上起了至关重要的作用的是你的指挥能力。士兵们信任你，爱戴你，时刻准备着为你而战。”

 

“你是一个治疗者，无论你有没有戒指的力量。因为把湿毛巾放在发烧的额头上，清洗伤口，或是给一个生病的婴儿唱安眠曲并不需要如何特殊的能力，而我看着你这样照顾了许多精灵。是你的存在安抚了他们，而不是维雅的。”

  

“我见证着你冒着心碎的风险爱着你的凡人养子。你虽知自己终将会看着他们逐步衰老，走向死亡，却不曾吝啬一丁点的爱和付出。这是比任何戒指都强大的力量，埃尔隆德——而且它给了这个世界一个好国王。”

 

他听着格罗芬德尔的话语，知道那言语中诉说着真相，刺人的寒冷渐渐消退了。他注视着自己酒杯中紫色深处，眼泪无声地流下。

  

格罗芬德尔的语调更明快了些。“当我从曼督斯的殿堂里被释放出来时，如果他们告诉我，他们把我这么个一个厉害的战士送回来，是为了让我去教导年幼的精灵滕格瓦，营救爬树爬得太高的未来国王，拯救受伤的霍比特人，和疏解埃雅仁迪尔之子惆怅的心境的话，我一定会被吓坏了的。”

 

“我很抱歉，老朋友，没有把你的能力用在更恰当的地方是我有些自私了，”埃尔隆德低语。“我也许该把你送去和我儿子们一起骑向南方。但如果弗罗多和米斯兰迪尔失败了，这里会需要你的力量。”

  

“而在那最后时刻，我会很荣幸地在你身边战斗至死，但那不是我的要说的意思，” 格罗芬德尔说。“埃尔隆德，因为我从你身上学习到的是，最善良的作为要比最强大的作为更重要。那些我所说的事是我这两生最伟大的成就。”格罗芬德尔站起了身来，手搭在埃尔隆德的肩膀上。他凝视着远处黑暗的大厅，没有对上另一个精灵的眼睛，继续下去的声音哽噎了。

 

“我们会极其想念你的，埃尔隆德。没有你的存在，这里终将真正衰落。但这就是事物本来的样子——而且你无法再停留。你也无需再停留。幸福和愈合等待着你。”

 

埃尔隆德不知道如何用言语回复，但他点了点头，他知道格罗芬德尔理解他的那些话对自己的意义有多深。他坐回了椅子中去，合上了双眼，听到格罗芬德尔开始哼一段曲子。那是一段怡人的曲调，温柔又抒情，宽慰人心。

 

戒指力量的缺失仍留下了一片令人痛苦的空白，但至少现在，另一种力量代替了它——友谊和爱的力量。这足够了。他心满意足。在音乐中，他陷入了舒适的睡眠。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自于《霍比特人》里对埃尔隆德的描述：“He was as noble and fair in face as an elf-lord, as strong as a warrior, as wise as a wizard, as venerableas a king of dwarves, and as kind as summer.”
> 
> 感谢Forodwaith作beta，感谢所有Elrond同人文作者，让我不断回去重温这个角色，启发了这个故事。


End file.
